


If they Knew

by InexperiencedFoxWriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InexperiencedFoxWriter/pseuds/InexperiencedFoxWriter
Summary: Hi everyone, this was a request from Tumblr, hope you all like it. I had fun writing this one.The team tries to set up Nat and y/n, without knowing that they're already dating.https://inexperiencedfoxwriter.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Male Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov / Male Reader, black widow / reader
Kudos: 31





	If they Knew

Natasha was never one to blush or be giddy, and she only showed her softer and goofier side with her close friends, to the rest of the world she was mysterious and had a look that was as lethal as her widow bites, she was mistrusting of everyone and it was hard for her to open to other people, that’s why Steve was shocked to see her giggling with the new member of the team, Nat was always welcoming but wary of the new people, and to see her talking so freely with y/n, was a sight to be seen. Steve didn’t knew what was happening so he did the first thing that came to his mind, go to Tony and pass the new gossip. This was a weird and unexpected view of their friend, so in Tony’s mind a plan was forming already.

But to you this wasn’t new, in reality you have been dating Nat two months after leaving your SHIELD training, when you started training Clint was your mentor and you became friends real quick, he was the one to introduce Nat and you, at first she was closed and precautious but soon you made your way into her heart, at first she feel attracted to your physical looks, but later she saw fell for your personality, at first she didn’t want to date you because you were starting your career, but once your training was finished you asked her out and she accepted, two months after you both started dating you were recruited into the Avengers thanks to Clint’s good review of you.  
You felt a little nervous being a new avenger an wanted to prove yourself to the team, and for them to know you as a good agent, not only as Nat’s boyfriend, so you both decided to hide your relationship, at least until you were a little more stablished. But soon it also became thrilling, secret dates, kisses, and sneaking out to make out. But you also liked to tease each other, and see when the team would realize the truth, you loved to make Nat blush and giggle, nobody could do that except for you, so you did it every time the chance presented. 

One day during team bonding, Nat was fighting against Bucky, it was a tight fight, neither one of them seem tired or about to lose, and it was taking too long, especially because she decided to tease you wearing one of her most tight clothes, and also she had her Black widow face, and let’s just say it was causing you trouble. While fighting Bucky she would look at you and send you her flirty eyes, it wasn’t fair, so you decided to level things up, “Nat, are your leg tired?” you asked, for a moment she didn’t understand what you were saying, “because you have been running in my mind all day” you finished, and as soon as you finished she started giggling and her cheeks blushed a deep red, Bucky got distracted by this, he never saw Nat like this, while Bucky was leaving his shocked sate this gave Nat the opportunity to throw him into the mat. While celebrating her win, the rest of the team was stunned. After leaving the gym, you and Nat went to take a shower, and sneak to go on a date without the team knowing. What you didn’t know, it was that, while you were sneaking away, the tam was sneaking into a conference room, to discuss the situation at hand.

TEAM POV  
“Ok everyone, shut up, calm down” Tony said trying to stopped the gossiping that was happening between their team  
“I think I speak in the name of everyone when I say, what the hell was that? What happen there” Sam said.  
“Just for confirmation, we saw Nat giggling right? it wasn’t just me?” Tony asked looking for everyone confirmation  
“I think it was cute, I’ve never saw Nat like that, I think they like each other” Wanda said, happy for her friend that apparently liked someone after not liking anyone, and to see her so open and free it was refreshing.  
“Buck, Clint you both know Nat the longest, is that normal?” Steve asked, trying to gain more insight.  
“Is that normal? No, it not punk, what kind of question is that?” Bucky was dumbfounded by Steve’s stupid question  
“I mean I have seen them talk before, I introduce them both, but never have I seen Nat giggle, honestly I tough I would see pig fly before that happen.” Clint said, thinking why he haven’t seen it before, he was friends with them, he should have seen something or realized something earlier.  
“Ok, ok everyone, calm down, it’s obvious Nat likes y/n, and that he likes her. But they’re too much themselves to do something about it, and like good team mates that we are, we need to get them together” Tony said, everyone agreed, but how would they do it, it was the number one question. “Ideas anyone?” Tony asked.  
“I think we should locked them in a room until they confess their feelings for each other” Thor said, with a big smile on his face  
“That sound good, there’s only one little problem, were not in high school anymore, come on people, this is serious” Tony said  
“No, Tony, that’s actually a good idea, but what if we trapped them into the elevator instead, fake an energy fail” Steve said, Tony sighted and started writing ideas in the board “ok, first idea elevator trap, someone else?”  
“What if we send them on a fake mission, disguised as a married couple and in the hotel they stay, wait for it……. There’s only one bed!” Sam said with a grinning smile on his face. Tony slapped himself and with an exasperated sight said “really? I’m not even going to dive into the cliché of that, let’s just say that’s too expensive what do you think, that we swim in money? … Don’t answer. Also how do you know about that same bed stuff?” Sam raised his shoulders “Spiderboy” Sam said.  
“Ok, someone else? Any other ideas that didn’t came out of Tumblr?” Tony asked looking around for the opinion of others  
“What if we set them up on dates, and at the end it turns out they were each other’s dates?” Wanda said.  
“What did I say about the Tumblr stuff” Tony couldn’t believe no one had any good ideas.  
“Guys, guys, I have an idea, what if we make them make each other’s jealous? To force them to confess their feelings” Peter said smiling, looking at Tony hoping that would be the winning idea.  
“I’m not even going to repeat myself, when I said no Tumblr stuff that also included no Wattpad stuff?” Tony said  
“Is no one curious how Tony knows about fanfiction? Or is it just me?” Bucky told, looking around to the others nodding. 

Y/N AND NAT POV  
While the team was discussing the right course of action, Nat and you were on the park walking hand in hand, taking advantage that the team wasn’t around to act like a couple.  
“I know I said we should wait to tell the team about us, but I don’t want to keep hiding, I want to be able to kiss you, and hug you whenever we want” you said, giving a little kiss to her hand  
“Me too, I don’t want to hide, if you’re ready, I’m ready, when should we tell them? I know Tony and after what happen today he’s probably planning to trap us into an elevator or something more stupid” Nat said, putting her arm around you. You both kept walking through the park.  
“What if we tell them tomorrow, a little surprise, we catch them before they catch us? What do you say babe?” you both kept walking planning how to tell the team, around the time you sneaked back into the compound without anyone noticing the team meeting was already finished. You both went to bed with smiles on your face for the next day to come.  
The next morning the team was having breakfast, you went down first and started preparing a shake for you and Nat. She enter not long after, the team tough you didn’t notice but you saw their eyebrows raising making signs to each other and hiding giggles of complicity. You just smiled to yourself thinking of the surprise that was waiting for them  
“Good morning everyone” Nat said smiling, thinking of the surprise  
“Good morning Nat” everyone responded  
“Nat don’t you think y/n looks good today, man let me tell you that shirt looks fantastic on you, don’t you think Nat? He looks handsome, lemme tell you he’s killing all the ladies” Sam said, trying and failing to hide the very obvious joking tone. Everyone around just gave him murder eyes, for him to kept quiet or he would spoil the plan. Nat smiled and blushed a little, when they saw it they tough they were on the right path to make them get together with their plan  
“You’re right, he does looks handsome” Nat said, then she turned around to look at you “He’s right baby, that shirt looks good on you, I should buy you another one” Nat smiled wickedly.  
You smiled at Nat “It does look good on me, here’s your shake babe” you passed her the bottle.  
“Thanks handsome, what if we get breakfast outside today? It’s our free day remember” Nat asked you  
“Sure, let’s go” you said, while giving her a peak on the lips, walking away hand in hand to get breakfast and laughing to yourselves.  
The team stayed there astonished at what happened.  
“What the f*ck just happened?” Tony asked while everyone around lose their minds over the thing they just watched.  
Meanwhile the team was going nuts, you and Nat had breakfast, smiling to yourselves, happy that your family finally knew.


End file.
